


you say get over here [and play a video game]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dragon Age Lore, Fluff and Humor, Gaming, M/M, Post-Series, Remember how Yuuri canonically plays video games as a hobby?, Toeing the line between serious and CRACK, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri introduces Victor to his longtime hobby.





	you say get over here [and play a video game]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwarrowdams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/gifts).



> So this was fun to write!

"And...there he is, after all this time. Sayen Tabris."

Loading up an aging save file on his laptop brought a lot of memories roaring back for Yuuri, who remembered first playing the first of the Dragon Age games about three years after first moving to Detroit. Back then it had been Phichit sitting next to him, knees drawn up as he watched Yuuri meticulously go through every option in the character creation screen so his character would look somewhat good. 

Now in St. Petersburg it was Victor sitting next to him in bed, whistling in admiration at the pixelated elf sitting on the bed in the middle of a cutscene. "Look how handsome he is! You're so talented, Yuuri!"

Yuuri shrugged, his wide grin giving away his pride. "It took me ages to get him to look right. Phichit could always get through the character creator faster than I could, and all _his_  characters looked like models."

"Your character looks very spruced up," Victor commented upon seeing Yuuri don the wedding clothes that had been placed in his character's inventory. "What's the occasion?"

"It's his wedding day," Yuuri explained, and a few moments passed in silence as he went through more cutscenes and moved his character outdoors. "So far everyone thinks everything's going to go according to plan, but then things start to go really wrong really quickly." He glared at the screen when a new character arrived, one he always enjoyed killing when the time came later on, Phichit cheering in the background. "And this is why."

They both watched Vaughan Kendalls accost the elves and throw his weight around, and Victor softly said, "What an  _asshole_."

"It gets worse. Trust me."

Shianni broke a jug over the human's head, and dread clouded Victor's voice when he asked, "Why do I get the feeling that won't end well for the cousin?"

"Trust your instincts," Yuuri replied, and then pointed out the blonde elf with refined features. "So this is my bride, Nesiara."

"I bet you're only marrying her because she's not demanding a gold medal," Victor said with a soft laugh.

"Pretty much!" Yuuri mock-confirmed with several nods, laughing with his coach as he moved along in the game and met another important character. "So this is Duncan, the Grey Warden who recruits you. He shows up in every origin. Phichit likes using different tones for all of his characters, but I usually stick to being polite to Duncan."

"Because you're so polite to everyone,  _lapochka_. Isn't that your character's father?" he asked when an old elf appeared.

"No, that's the Hahren, or elder. Valendrian."

The wedding appeared to begin on the screen, and Yuuri felt Victor tense beside him when the same humans from before began to crash it. "Oh no..."

"Yeah, here comes Vaughan." The expected disaster occurred, and Yuuri's in-game bride and cousin were kidnapped. His character got knocked out cold, and Yuuri glanced at the shocked look on Victor's face. "And there I go, knocked flat on my face."

"Skewer that piece of shit," Victor ground out, as if ordering Yuuri to slice another skater's ankles open. "Make him regret breathing in your direction."

"Trust me, I will," Yuuri confirmed, smiling at the thought of making Vaughan pay dearly for all the evil he'd do. 

Victor gave him a short round of applause after he killed Vaughan, and Yuuri wrapped up the remaining cutscenes that set his elf on the main storyline. "And that's the end of the City Elf origin," he explained, getting back to the starting screen.

"How many others are there?"

"There's seven total. You can be a human, an elf, or a dwarf. Want to try one out?" he asked, offering Victor his laptop.

"Yes!" Victor nodded enthusiastically, clicking the new game prompt and skipping the opening cutscene to get into the character creator. "Tell me about the other origins!"

Yuuri counted them off on his fingers. "Well, there's the Human Noble, Cousland, whose entire family gets killed. Amell is a human mage who was brought live in a tower where they could learn to control their magic when they were a child."

"So it's like Hogwarts?"

"Not exactly. It's more like a prettied up prison because people don't really trust mages," he explained, pointing at the individual origin icons. "Surana gets basically the same origin as Amell, except they're an elf. Mahariel was Phichit's favorite. That's the Dalish origin, the elves that travel all over and try to keep away from humans. Brosca is the Dwarf Commoner, and it's sort of similar to the City Elf origin in terms of how people treat your character like garbage. The Dwarf Noble, Aeducan, loses their status after they're betrayed by someone close to them."

"I pick the Dwarf Noble, then! Victor Aeducan! Is that name okay?"

"Yeah, go wild!" 

He watched Victor make a handsome male dwarf with white hair, blue eyes (ha), and a magnificent beard, a thoroughly impressive first attempt. Yuuri bit back a giggle at the realization that Victor even excelled at character creation. "There we go," Victor declared with a smile. "He is utterly irresistible."

Minutes later Yuuri was nearly doubled over in laughter after one of Victor's more creative choices. "I can't believe you actually slept with Mardy!"

"Why? What happens?" Victor asked, wide eyed as he took in Yuuri's shaking form.

"I'm not telling you!"

" _Yuuuuriiii._ "

"Nope! You're on your own here!"

"Fine! At least I'll have my memories of the fair Mardy to keep me company."

Moving on ahead, Victor made a point of making his character as outrageous as he was, and Yuuri watched with mounting amusement and a promise to tell Phichit about Victor's playthrough. He had to cover his mouth and force himself to stay quiet when Victor said, "That's so sweet of Bhelen to tell me Trian's the traitor!"

Oh, poor sweet innocent Victor.

"These Deep Roads aren't so bad," the older man commented, making Yuuri snort derisively.

"I really hope you remember saying that when you come back for the main quest."

"...Why?"

Yuuri sat tight-lipped, observing as the origin came to a head and Victor came upon a corpse. "What's that on the ground? Did... _No! Is Bhelen dead?!"_

He grinned widely as Victor's expression fell when the pieces finally fell into place and he realized just how wrong he'd been about Bhelen's supposedly good intentions. Victor blinked a few times and quietly said, "That...little... _shit_."

Yuuri lost it and buried his face in his pillow, cackling uncontrollably as Victor exclaimed, "Yuuri, why are you laughing!? I was  _betrayed!_ By my own sweet little brother!

"Bhelen!  _Sweet!_ Oh my God, Phichit's going to love this!" He couldn't catch his breath because  _wow_ this was just too hilarious for words.

Victor clicked his tongue and mock-glared at him. "Incredible. Your boyfriend's in prison and you're  _laughing_ at him. You are very cruel, Yuuri. So that little shit gets to be king after framing me for our brother's murder. I will  _not_ forget this, Bhelen Aeducan."

Eventually Victor made his way to Duncan and he moved around Ostagar for a bit, getting familiar with more of the game lore before following the quest marker to meet the first companion of the game. "So  _that_ is Alistair," Yuuri pointed out once the character spoke to Victor's character. "He's one of the romance options."

" _Really?!_ " Victor exclaimed, awed as he looked a little more closely at Alistair.

"But he's only romanceable by female characters, and I never got around to downloading a mod to bypass that," Yuuri explained, feeling a little bad about bursting Victor's bubble.

"Aww...I guess I should've made mine a woman then."

"There's three other options. You'll meet them soon. In fact, you'll meet Morrigan in a little while. She's a mage who might seem cold and mean at first, but she's a good person at heart. Only male characters can romance her."

"Sounds perfect for Yurio," Victor said with a soft laugh.

"Then there's Zevran, an elven assassin. Romanceable by all genders, and he kind of reminds me of Inigo Montoya."

"Is that who you romanced?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No, I romanced Leliana. She's an Orlesian spy who joins you after a vision tells her that it's her duty to help you out."

"So I have the two options," Victor said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Or I may just remain faithful to sweet Mardy back home!"

"Can't hurt," Yuuri said. Then he asked, "Wait, why two? You can romance Leliana."

Victor gave him a surprised look. "I'm not about to steal away your lover, Yuuri! What kind of man do you think I am?"

"I don't mind sharing her! Phichit romanced her a handful of times! Now get a move on. You have a forest to get through!"

Victor paused when he came upon a particular quest that had him covetously looking at the screen. "...Please tell me I get to keep that precious puppy."

The mabari. Somehow Yuuri knew Victor would love that. "Yes you do, but not just yet. He finds you later on."

" _Can I name him?"_ Victor asked, hearts in his eyes.

"Whatever you want."

"Makkachin has a new brother!"

They got through the remainder of Ostagar and the disastrous battle, Victor making decent progress as he upgraded all of his gear and gained Morrigan as a follower. His eyes brightened when the mabari from Ostagar finally caught up with them, and he wholeheartedly agreed with Alistair's assessment that the mabari was "not mangy."

" _Yes!_  Pork is officially mine," Victor cheered, making Yuuri chuckle at his name choice for the mabari. "This is so much fun, but I think my shoulders went stiff an hour ago."

Yuuri agreed, feeling a bit of discomfort in his neck and shoulders after a few hours of playing. "You look like you had fun though."

Victor hummed in agreement, stretching his arms and rubbing his stiff shoulders with an exhausted smile. "I did. You have good taste,  _detka_."

"Thank you, Warden Aeducan," Yuuri said as he saved Victor's game for him.

"It's my pleasure, Warden Tabris."

**Author's Note:**

> HEADCANON: Yurio would play Surana.
> 
> my tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
